elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ragnvald
It is located in The Reach, north of Markarth, and lies in a deep path in the mountains. It is the resting place of Otar the Mad, a Dragon Priest. Walkthrough Area 1 -- Ragnvald Temple Follow the main path past the table, until the pathway going downwards is visible. There will be a chest in this area as well. Go to the left to find a pathway just next to the stairwell, leading farther into Ragnvald Temple. Progressing down this pathway, an odd sound can be heard, meaning this is the proper direction. At the end of the pathway, there will be a wooden staircase leading down to a lower level and a path leading onwards into the temple. Occupying the lower level will be a leveled Draugr. Go to the platform with the oil on it. In the middle of this platform will be what looks like a drawbridge, and next to it will be a stone pathway leading over to Ragnvald Crypts. Area 2 -- Ragnvald Crypts Entering the Crypts displays two identical hallways that lead to the same place. Take the one on the right. There is a patrolling Restless Draugr in this area though. In the next main hall, four Draugrs of varying strengths will attack. Continue down the pathway. At the end of that pathway is a room with a pool of oil in the middle of the floor, a booby-trapped chest at the end of the room, and two more Draugrs. Head upstairs and take an immediate left, into a room with a skull on a pedestal in the middle. Prepare for battle, or drop a similar sized item on the pedestal before taking the skull. This way the pedestal will not activate. Once the skull is taken off the push-plate Saerek the Guardian will break out of a coffin just in front of you. Kill him and the other two quickly, then back-track the previous path, across a stone bridge, up the stairs, and back into Ragnvald Temple. Go to the next area by crossing the stone bridge seen before, then continue directly forward across a bowed bridge, around a pillar, and across another bridge to another platform. It is fine to jump off of this platform. Behind you will be the door to the next area — Ragnvald Canal. Area 3 -- Ragnvald Canal Take the first left upon entering the Canals, then to a wooden bridge. There is a leveled Draugr present. Cross the first wooden bridge and to the right is a small room with a chest. Go back to the first wooden bridge, drop into the water on the right, then head directly forward and climb up on some rocks. Next to the stone wall on your right is a lever, pull it to drop the bridge. Follow the twisting pathway to the right until you reach a chamber with another skull in it. Prepare for battle, then take the skull and deal with any enemies. After defeating Guardian Torsten, go up the stairs directly opposite his coffin and take a right at the location the skull was found, and continue along that path. There will be a pathway with swinging blades on it. Follow that pathway to the door that leads back to Ragnvald Temple. Boss Fight -- Otar the Mad In the Temple area there is a coffin with two slots in it which is opened with the two skulls you have collected. After opening the coffin, The Dragon Priest Otar the Mad will attack. After Otar is killed, search his body to find the Dragon Priest mask Otar. The path past his coffin will now be opened. Tips *An alternate method to collect the skulls would be to sneak in and claim the skull, then quickly sneak back out without need to fight. *Alternatively, casting a fire, ice, or lightning rune on the ground in front of the coffin and it will open without unlocking it. *Additionally, if one wishes to reclaim the skull keys either to sell (base value for each is 100) or display in a player house, they can be taken from the coffin after the fight. Notable loot *Otar *The skill book: Mystery of Talara, Book II can be found within the crypt area on a pedestal. *The Book, The Secrets of Ragnvald, describes this location, and how to obtain the Dragon priest mask. (Apparently, this book cannot be found anywhere in the game, despite the fact, the game's files list the book as being available - source: UESP.net) Quests *'Find the source of power in Ragnvald': Read the Word of Power. *'Discover the secrets of Ragnvald': Unlock the Sarcophagus in Ragnvald *Possible location of Kahvozein's Fang for the Alteration Ritual Spell. *Possible location of Meridia's Beacon quest. Bugs Near the beggining of Ragnvald Temple the player will hear a sound that resembles the sound the swinging axes trap makes, yet no such trap is present. Appearances *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' Category:Skyrim: The Reach Locations Category:Skyrim: Word Wall Locations